


Just Say It

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's son gets into trouble at school.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2 months Brittnay!!!!  
> I typed this up on my phone so please forgive all of the typos that are probably in here.

Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting in the principal's office after having gotten called in for some misdemeanor their son Able had committed. Able was sitting in a chair, unable to make eye contact with his parents.  
"Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley," the principal said in greeting as he sat down. "Able here has been having some . . . issues in Mrs. Jones's class." Aziraphale sat down beside Able.  
"What's going on dear? This isn't like you."  
"He's been disrespectful in my class, interrupting it at every turn," Mrs. Jones snapped.  
"Let him talk," Crowley growled.  
"There is absolutely no excuse for this kind of behavior. I say a proper punishment-" Crowley hissed. In her shock of being hissed at by a parent, Mrs. Jones shut up.  
"Go on, Able," Aziraphale said, ignoring his husband's antics. Able looked at Mrs. Jones before looking at his father.  
"Well, we were in class-"  
"Obviously," Mrs. Jones said. Crowley promptly shushed her.  
"We were in class reading. The class was going dreadfully slow, and I've already read it. A number of times actually," Able said. "We're reading Hamlet." Aziraphale nodded. Hamlet had always been one of his favorites, so of course he'd brought his children up on it as well. "So instead of being bored and wasting my time, I got out my science work."  
"See! The disrespect! He needs to be paying attention in my class," Mrs. Jones said. "He acts like he knows everything." The principal nodded in agreement.  
"He wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing," the principal said, "it is only fair that he does what everyone else is doing. No one else gets a study hall in English class."  
"That is not the whole story," Aziraphale said sharply. "He was quietly working, not causing a disturbance. You didn't call us in here because he was quietly doing work." He turned back to his son. His voice softened as he said, "Go on Able."  
"I was working and Mrs. Jones walked over to my desk and told me I needed to follow along. I still had Hamlet open and I was in the right spot. It's just that I was using more of my time in a way that made sense to me. Attempting to do my science so Dad," he gestured to Crowley, "didn't have to sit through it all and could just help me with my problems. Like I've said before, I've read Hamlet a number of times before, so I'm confident that I will be just fine on the test. So I tried to use my time wisely. Just as all you teachers have told us we need to be careful to do."  
"I still don't see a problem," Crowley said. "Where I'm from, you can admit to murder and get rewarded." Crowley didn't mention that he was from Hell, so Mrs. Jones and the principal assumed he was exaggerating. "He was quietly doing work. It seems to me that Mrs. Jones is the one who caused the disturbance so far." Crowley glared at her.  
"Well," Able continued, "I said I wasn't following along because I know the story of Hamlet forwards and backwards. Side to side and up and down." Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at that. "I said that science was more worth my time. That she could test me if she'd like. And I'm," Able smiled sheepishly, "now we get to where I was disrespectful and disruptive."  
"Did you test him?" Crowley asked with an odd sort of calm to his voice. The kind of calm that meant that the wrong answer would send him raging.  
"Well, see he-"  
"I don't care about him right now. He's told his side," Crowley said through gritted teeth. He took a few steps towards Mrs. Jones that were meant to intimidate her. With the way shrunk into herself, Crowley knew it was working. "What I want to know is whether or not you tested my son, or if you are just wasting all of our time."  
"No, I didn't, but-" Aziraphale put up a finger to cut her off.  
"If you haven't tested him, we don't have proof of Able's words. Perhaps he doesn't quite know Hamlet as well as he claims. Maybe he's just bluffing." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's arm because he could tell the demon was about ready to pounce. "It is also possible that he does know the play as well as he claims and was doing his science work out of boredom." Aziraphale shrugged. "Test him. If he fails, my husband and I will have a word with him about when an appropriate time to do his work would have been."  
"But if he passes, both of you owe all of us an apology. Especially to my son," Crowley snarled. "If he passes, it meant he wasn't the distraction. You were, Karen." Crowley left his words to hang in the air. He knew how well Able knew Hamlet. He firmly believed that the teacher and principal were in the wrong on this one.  
Mrs. Jones left the room to get a copy of the Hamlet test. When she returned, Aziraphale insisted that a third party teacher proctor the test. He didn't want them thinking that Aziraphale was sneaking him answers, but he didn't want Mrs. Jones glaring at Able the entire time to throw off his focus.  
The whole situation felt more dramatic than it should have been (and Aziraphale was no stranger to dramatic. He'd gone to France during a revolution because he got peckish). All of this madness over a bit of science homework. It was ridiculously petty. Humans were ridiculously petty. He quite thought that Able was handling it well.  
Once Mrs. Jones received Able's test, she smirked. It had taken Able way less time than it should have. She was confident that she had a mostly blank test in her hand. As she flipped through it, however, her smile fell. Not only had he passed, but he also brought in some points that she had never considered before. She grudgingly gave the test a perfect score and handed it to Aziraphale. He beamed.  
"Look at our son, Crowley!" He read through some of the answers and beamed even more. "He's simply marvelous."  
"He gets it from you," Crowley said with a grin. They walked back into the office, and Aziraphale handed Able his test.  
"I'm so proud of you," Aziraphale gushed.  
"Now," Crowley said, "what do the lot of you have to say?" He spoke as if speaking to toddlers.  
"I will not say it," Mrs. Jones said. "I refuse to be humiliated like this." Crowley shrugged.  
"That's fine. Just know that I can ruin your life," Crowley said, earning him an elbow from Aziraphale. Not taking his threats seriously, Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes. Crowley smiled as he silently procured a demonic miracle that would lead to Mrs. Jones's house burning down. Just for good measure, he spelled out "Fuck you Karen" in the ashes.  
Aziraphale and Crowley decided to pull Able out of school for the rest of the day to give him a small treat. He had refused to back down against Mrs. Jones, even with his dads there. Besides, he'd had a hard enough day already and it was barely noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
